Le dernier des Jones
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Colin n'aime pas les repas de famille, parce qu'il se retrouve toujours mis à l'écart. Donc il se cherche une petite fiancée !


**Titre :** Le dernier des Jones.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Emma_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Colin, William/Emma, et les persos habituels. Pairing surprise !  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je n'ai pas la chance de les posséder.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Family, Romance.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 12. _Faire passer un(e) inconnu(e)/un(e) ami(e) comme son/sa petit(e) ami(e) pour éviter que sa famille marieuse ne se mêle de sa vie sentimentale_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 568 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Ouf ! Dernier de l'année 2008, et dernier du marathon publication-de-fics-de-Noël-qui-traînaient-depuis-trop-longtemps-dans-un-coin x_x

* * *

><p><span>Le dernier des Jones<span>

Colin était horriblement mal à l'aise. Son frère aîné, William, avait invité au repas du réveillon sa fiancée, Emma, celle qui était de basse extraction, puisqu'ancienne femme de chambre. Comme par hasard, Richard, leur père, se trouva une excuse pour ne pas être présent. En revanche, sa femme, Aurelia était là pour égailler la soirée. Elle bavardait gaiement avec sa fille aînée, Grace, dans le salon en attendant que Stevens appelle les invités pour le repas.

Tout le monde était détendu et discutait avec animation entre eux, comme pour pallier l'absence du maître de maison. Et Colin se sentait exclu. Il était petit, timide, parlait si peu que personne ne se souvenait du son de sa voix… Dans ce monde d'adultes, il n'était pas à sa place. Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir tous des filles avec eux ? Il y avait même Monica Mildrake, qui venait principalement sur l'invitation de Grace, mais en profitait pour espionner le bonheur de William et de sa fiancée. Pour l'instant, elle faisait la conversation avec Arthur, conversation des plus animées et centrée uniquement sur l'opéra, sujet qu'exécrait le cadet Jones, qui aurait certainement souhaité se trouver à Oxford ou en bibliothèque.

Auprès de lady Mildrake se trouvaient celles qu'elle appelait affectueusement « ses trois anges gardiens ». Les petites filles indiennes avaient fait partie de la cour d'Hakim, également présent avec ses trois servantes personnelles.

Ce qui intéressait particulièrement Colin, c'était que ces filles et jeunes filles étaient totalement silencieuses et ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui se disait. Elles ne devaient sans doute rien comprendre, les pauvres. Les petites avaient environ son âge… et étaient jolies. Il les jaugea du regard, l'une après l'autre, décréta qu'elles étaient toutes rigoureusement identiques, et s'approcha de la plus proche.

La petite fille le regarda tranquillement puis pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il cherchait. Puisqu'il était bien trop timide pour parler, il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer avec un regard désolé.

- La table est servie, annonça le majordome, Stevens.

Les adultes commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Colin allait se retrouver seul, face à l'adversité des grandes personnes. Paniqué, il tendit la main vers la petite fille et saisit son bras. A ce moment-là, Grace tourna la tête, cherchant son plus jeune frère.

- Colin, où est-ce que… ? Oh. Tu as une fiancée, toi aussi.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec conviction puis jeta un regard implorant à l'Indienne. Si elle le repoussait, rejoignait ses deux sœurs, on le prendrait pour un menteur et il n'oserait même pas paraître au dîner.

A son grand soulagement, la petite fille esquissa un sourire et une révérence. Avec son sari, l'effet était des plus comiques.

- Bon, Colin, et… mademoiselle, il est temps d'aller manger, maintenant. Les autres nous attendent.

L'étrange couple et la grande sœur se dirigèrent vers les double portes. Avant de les passer, Grace passa une main chaleureuse dans la chevelure de son frère.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Colin. Je vais… demander à Stevens de rajouter une chaise. Et un couvert. D'accord ?

Ravi, l'enfant acquiesça. Maintenant, lui aussi avait une fiancée et il se sentait comme les autres adultes. Le repas serait beaucoup plus agréable : il allait apprendre à sa compagne à manger la nourriture avec une fourchette.

F I N


End file.
